


soon i grew and happy too (keep good company)

by laminy



Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: It's Gwil's birthday, and the four of them celebrate together in Ben's flat. Then Ben and Gwil's anniversary is the next day, and the two of them celebrate alone.(takes place in November 2040)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438129
Comments: 40
Kudos: 57





	soon i grew and happy too (keep good company)

Ben sighs, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck as he hunches over his laptop, reading the recipe for the third or fourth time just to make sure he has all the ingredients, and that they’re actually the right ones, and he hasn’t accidentally grabbed salt instead of sugar. Well, he thinks, he does need the salt, just not two cups worth. 

He’s not _much_ of a baker, obviously; he can, because he can read a recipe and somehow has just lucked into nothing going terribly wrong whenever he tries, but it’s a lot of work, and he’s never entirely sure it’s worth it.

It’s going to be worth it today though, he thinks, if he doesn’t cock it all up. Because it’s Gwil’s birthday, and he’s got Rami and Joe distracting him with some film at the BFI IMAX while Ben stays behind in his flat trying to bake. Joe had protested heavily when Ben suggested it, demanding to be let into the kitchen to give Gwil a proper birthday meal. But Rami had talked Joe out of it, reminding him that it was Gwil’s first birthday since he and Ben officially became a couple, and Joe should let Ben do something nice for his boyfriend. Ben was thankful that Rami stood up for him, but he also thought it was a bit of rubbish because while technically true, Ben and Gwil’s anniversary is the day after Gwil’s birthday, so they’d already been _pretty_ close to official on Gwil’s actual birthday. What with the snogging outside Ben’s flat and all.

Joe had just told Ben to give Gwil the best sex of his life instead because Joe had a _really_ good gnocchi recipe he wanted to try, made with sweet potatoes. Rami had rolled his eyes, and Ben had told Joe to bugger off, but now that he’s standing here looking at a counter filled with ingredients, and a cake recipe with at least a dozen steps to it, Ben’s thinking maybe the shagging would have been the better plan for him. It’d require a lot less work, anyway.

Ben takes a deep breath, nodding a couple times. “No,” he says to himself, “you got this.” He tries to imagine what Gwil himself would say if he were there while Ben was baking. “You followed law, you can follow this recipe. Just read it.” He drums his fingers on the counter a couple times. “Beat sugar and lemon zest,” he murmurs to himself, then looks at the lemons. “Right, then…zest the lemon first.” That’s easy enough. As he reaches to grab the first lemon, he looks at his watch, hoping that they planned this well enough and that he has enough time. Not that there’d be anything wrong with them in the flat while he’s baking, he’d just prefer that he didn’t have Joe hovering over his shoulder while he struggles to decorate it.

No time like the present, he thinks, and finally just starts. It can’t go _that_ badly, it’s just a cake.

\+ + + + +

“Christmas is a month from tomorrow,” Joe says happily as they walk over Waterloo Bridge, and Rami just shakes his head.

“Yes, but we’re celebrating Gwil today,” he says, and Gwil just laughs softly.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Gwil says, “I don’t mind it one bit. Today’s just about me, Christmas is about all of us.” He playfully nudges Joe. “You have a countdown in your phone or something, I assume.”

Joe grins at him, patting his pocket. “Three weeks to go, baby!” he exclaims. “I’m very excited, for obvious reasons.”

“Gifts,” Gwil says, looking at Rami, and Rami grins.

“Oh, Joe and I aren’t exchanging gifts this year,” Rami says, and Joe’s eyes widen. 

“We’re not?” Joe asks.

“We’ve decided just spending time with each other is enough,” Rami continues, ignoring Joe’s comment.

“We _did_?” Joe asks. “Where the hell was I when this decision was made?”

“I think that’s a very mature decision,” Gwil says, nodding. “Maybe I should talk to Ben about doing the same. I certainly don’t need anything else.”

“You’re joking, right?” Joe continues, looking over at Rami.

“Though I must admit,” Gwil says, “I do quite like the smile on Ben’s face whenever he opens a present. That's worth it."

Rami smiles up at Gwil, and Joe just shakes his head. “What the hell are you guys talking about?” Joe demands. “No presents? What the actual fuck is happening?”

Rami looks over at Joe, shaking his head a bit. “Forget about Christmas for a _day_ , Joe,” he says, “or there really will be no presents.”

“Ugh,” Joe says, “fine. Let’s talk about Gwil, and how much we love Gwil, and how handsome Gwil is, and how yadda-yadda-yadda—” He sighs. “Fine. I’m sorry. Happy birthday, Gwil. Again.”

“Thank you, Joe,” Gwil says, smiling wide. “Again.” They cross the bridge, and keep on Wellington Street. “And for the film, thank you.”

“Yeah, my pleasure,” Joe says. “Did you watch the hockey game last night?” he asks.

Gwil shakes his head. “No, I don’t watch hockey.”

“No, me either,” Joe says, “but I’m trying to get into it so I have something to do when the Yankees aren’t on.”

“Joe’s making us go watch a game with John while we’re in New York,” Rami says.

“Ah,” Gwil nods. “Uh, no, don’t know much about it.”

“Hey, I’m not _making_ anyone,” Joe says. “You’re invited to come. You don’t have to.”

“Well, I want to see it,” Rami says. “I’m sort of interested.” He shrugs, then glances down at his watch. “Oh, can we get a coffee?” he asks suddenly. He stops walking, then looks around, pointing to the left. “There’s a Starbucks down there,” he says.

“Stalling for time, then,” Gwil says, and Rami shakes his head. 

“No, of course not,” he starts, starting down Russell Street. “Just need something to— to wake me up a bit!”

“Right,” Gwil says, nodding, but he and Joe follow after him anyway. “You know, the fact that it’s my birthday, and my boyfriend is conveniently ill—”

“It’s not convenient,” Joe interrupts. “It’s actually terrible, you didn’t see him this morning—”

“And now suddenly you need coffee,” Gwil says, “and I can’t think of the last time I saw you drink coffee.”

“Well, obviously I meant tea, Gwil,” Rami says, shaking his head a bit. “If you want to go on ahead, that’s fine, but I’m a little cold, so.” He then pauses before dramatically shivering, opening the door to the Starbucks.

“Yeah, Gwil,” Joe says, “he’s cold.” They walk into the Starbucks, and Rami looks around quickly before joining the line, while Gwil and Joe wait off to the side.

Gwil smiles and shakes his head. “I’m fine knowing there’s some sort of surprise for me at Ben’s,” he says. “Whatever it is.”

“No surprise,” Joe says, shaking his head. “He’s sick. That’s the surprise. Super gross. Whatever he caught a few months ago, it’s back now.”

“Right,” Gwil says slowly, nodding. “And he just didn’t bother to tell me.”

Joe shrugs. “Maybe he’s…you know.” His eyes widen a bit, dramatically.

“What,” Gwil says flatly, mostly just interested in hearing what lie Joe can come up with.

“Uh,” Joe starts, thinking, “I heard he’s…breaking up with you.”

Gwil rolls his eyes, smiling as he shakes his head. “Right, okay,” he says. “Well. If he is, I’m sure he has his reasons.” He tries not to laugh, watching as Rami waits for his tea. “I suppose Rami knows then. I should talk to him about it.”

“No!” Joe says quickly, attracting the attention of a few people around them, including Rami, who just frowns. “Uh, I mean, huh, no," he says quietly. "Uh. Rami doesn’t know.”

Gwil snorts, and just shoves his hands into his pockets, not saying anything else until Rami walks over to them, tea in hand. “Ready?” Gwil asks. Rami nods, and Gwil opens the door, letting Rami walk out first before he steps out as well, letting the door almost close on Joe.

“Hey!” Joe exclaims, and Gwil laughs loudly.

“What’s going on?” Rami asks, glancing back at Joe to make sure he’s alright before looking back at Gwil.

“Uh, I’m not sure,” Gwil says, looking over at Rami with a serious look on his face. “It’s— well, Joe told me something, while we were waiting—”

“No, I didn’t!” Joe says quickly.

“It’s about Ben,” Gwil continues, arm darting out to lightly push Joe back a couple feet.

“Joe!” Rami says, turning back to look at him. “You told! You ruined the surprise?”

“What surprise?” Gwil asks. “Joe told me that Ben was thinking of breaking up with me.”

“ _Joe_!” Rami says, stopping on the sidewalk, glaring at him. “You did _what_?”

Gwil laughs loudly, walking on ahead, leaving the two of them standing there. “Oh, what a relief,” he says playfully, shaking his head. “I still have a boyfriend? Good to know.”

“Joe, that’s not even funny to joke about,” Rami says, and Joe sighs.

“I know that,” Joe says, “I couldn’t think of anything to say.”

“I thought we were telling him that Ben is ill, not that he wants to break up with him,” Rami says. “Gosh, that’s terrible, Joe. What if he’d believed you?”

“I would’ve told him eventually,” Joe says. “I’m not that evil.” Rami just shakes his head, following after Gwil. “Oh come on!” Joe calls after him. “We all know Ben’s not going to break up with him.” He sighs, hurrying after them. “Gwil, I’m sorry, Ben’s not really going to break up with you.”

Gwil just laughs again. “Trust me, Joe, I wasn’t worried for a second.” He glances over at Rami. “I’m fine,” he says, “I swear.” As they walk up Bow Street, Rami and Joe keep arguing, while Gwil just finds the entire thing amusing.

Rami chucks his tea in a bin along the way, having had about two sips of it before he decided he couldn’t hold onto it any longer, especially not while he’s looking at Joe the entire time he’s talking, worried about spilling it as he gestures at him. “I don’t care, Joe,” Rami says, “even if it is a joke, it’s not funny!”

“And I apologized,” Joe says. “Right? Gwil? I apologized.”

“You and Rami will have to work this out amongst yourselves,” Gwil says. When they turn onto Ben’s street, Gwil glances over at them. “Do you have to message him? Let him know to hide behind the sofa, or light the candles?”

“Shit, right,” Joe says, stopping where he is, and Gwil grins. 

“I appreciate this very much,” Gwil says. “I think this is the hardest I’ve laughed in ages. What a brilliant birthday gift.” He and Rami watch and wait as Joe types out a quick text, and Rami just taps his foot impatiently. “Rami,” Gwil says gently, and Rami looks up at him, “I’m fine,” he says. “This is fine.”

Rami just shakes his head. “It’s a terrible joke,” he says. “Especially, I just— I know, with everything’s that happened between you two, I don’t like that.”

“And If I’d believed him for even a second, I’d agree with you,” Gwil says. “But I didn’t.”

Joe looks up from his phone. “Okay,” he says, “I think we’re good to go.”

“What do you mean, think?” Rami asks. “Did he say it’s alright?”

“Well, he said this,” Joe says, showing Rami his phone. “So, I think it’s okay, right? Yeah.”

Rami bites his lip, reading it again. “Uh, I…yes, okay,” he says, a bit reluctantly, glancing over at Gwil.

Gwil grins, and they start walking towards Ben’s flat again. He takes out his key, letting them into the building, heading up the flight of stairs. When they get to Ben’s door, Gwil steps aside, looking at Joe and Rami. “Should I close my eyes?” he asks. “Practice my surprised face?”

“Let me go in first,” Joe says. Gwil unlocks the door for him, and then Joe knocks, carefully pushing it open. “Hey, Benny, coming in!” he calls, walking into the flat, closing the door behind him.

Ben looks over at him, wiping at his face. “Where are they?” he asks, voice rough.

Joe glances back towards the door. “Waiting,” he says quietly, walking over to Ben. “Figured I’d come in first and see how you’re making out.”

Ben shrugs, gesturing towards the refrigerator. “Look for yourself,” he says.

“I’m sure it looks great,” Joe says, walking over, opening the door. “Heck yeah!” he exclaims. “This does look great. I’m gonna eat the shit out of this cake.”

“It looks like shit, Joe,” Ben says.

“No, it doesn’t,” Joe says, looking back over at Ben.

“I couldn’t get the frosting to…” Ben just sighs, shaking his head. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what I was trying to do anymore.” He wipes at his face again. “Will you go out to the bakery for me?” he asks.

“What, why?” Joe asks, shutting the fridge door.

“To get a cake,” Ben says. “I can’t serve him that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that cake,” Joe says. “Come on. Okay. Taste is more important than how it looks. And it looks fine anyway.”

Ben just shakes his head a bit, and Joe walks over to him. “It looks like rubbish,” Ben says, and Joe shakes his head.

“If that’s what garbage looked like, I’d be out on the streets every night eating out of the bins,” he says, and Ben sighs, looking over at him. “Ben, come on. He’ll love it. You baked him a cake!”

“I didn’t give myself enough time,” Ben says. “Or…I don’t know.” He sighs again. “It looks…awful.”

“Did you try it yet?” Joe asks. “Any extra frosting laying around here I can stick my face in?”

“I haven’t washed the bowl yet,” Ben says, gesturing towards the sink, and Joe turns, looking in, reaching out to stick his finger in, swiping it around the rim.

Joe tentatively licks his finger, then sucks the whole digit into his mouth, moaning. “Oh my god, yum,” he says, “I’m gonna need this recipe.” He goes back to the bowl again. “What about the cake?” he asks. “Burn it?” Ben shakes his head. “Is it raw?” 

“No, it’s cooked,” Ben says. “It might be a little overdone and dry, I’m not sure. But there’s plenty of filling to hide it. Hopefully. No. It doesn’t matter. Rami and I will stay here with Gwil, and you run out to the bakery, please? The same one we got his housewarming cake from, please?”

“I mean, I could,” Joe says, running his finger under the tap, cleaning off the sticky remnants of the buttercream, “but that would defeat the whole purpose of you baking your boyfriend a cake! And I just— okay, Rami’s a little mad at me right now, so I need to like, prove what a good friend I am to you, and that means that no, I will not go buy another cake. I will support _this_ cake. That’s Gwil’s birthday cake.”

“Why is Rami mad at you?” Ben asks. “What happened?”

“Hmm, long story short,” Joe says, “I told you Gwil you were breaking up with him.”

“You _what_?” Ben asks. “Joe, I—”

“It was the only thing I could think of,” Joe says. “Also, you should know he definitely does not believe for one second that you are sick, he knows there’s a surprise. So, if he comes in and there’s no surprise, what are you going to do? Then he might think you’re _actually_ breaking up with him.”

“Right,” Ben says sarcastically, “because I’d invite you and Rami ‘round to watch.”

“Moral support,” Joe says, shrugging. “Anyway, Ben. Benny. Buddy. That cake looks great! I think it’s going to be delicious. Come on. What are you freaking out about in here?”

Ben sighs, shaking his head. “I don’t…know, I guess,” he says slowly. “I mean, obviously I don’t want to feed him terrible food.”

“Is the actual food here yet?” Joe asks, and Ben nods. “Okay, so.”

“I’ve never baked for him before,” Ben says.

“You've never baked for me before either,” Joe says. “Should I be offended? I mean, you have known me longer, after all.”

“If it’s awful,” Ben says, “will you be honest?”

Joe nods. “Sure,” he says. “Honest, but not mean.”

“And you’ll go get him another one?” Ben asks.

“If it’s that bad, yes,” Joe says. He smiles, clapping Ben on the arm a couple times. “Should I go let him in now?”

Ben looks around. “I don’t know,” he says, “I’m not dressed yet.”

“Okay, you go get changed,” Joe says. “They’ll come in, I’ll get the food out, you come out.” He smiles at Ben. “You’re kind of cute when you’re nervous,” he says. “It’s sweet. He’s going to love it.”

Ben nods jerkily, then starts walking towards his bedroom. “Just don’t let him see it,” he says. “Keep him away from the fridge, please? Okay?”

“Okay,” Joe says, “I promise. Now come on,” he says, playfully kicking at Ben. “We’ve abandoned our boyfriends out in the hallway. They probably think we don’t want them anymore.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t told him I wanted to _break up_ —”

“Okay, okay,” Joe says, waving him on. “I'm going to let them in now! Get in there if you’re going to get in there, otherwise he’s going to see you, and—” Ben slams his bedroom door shut and Joe grins, walking over to the front door, opening it wide. “Welcome to Ben’s humble abode,” he says. “Come on in, get comfy.”

“Where’s Ben?” Gwil asks.

“Is everything alright?” Rami asks.

“Sure,” Joe says, finally taking off his jacket and his shoes. “Just having a chat. Come on in. Ben’s just going to be a couple minutes, he’s changing, but let’s sit, yeah? At the table. Come on. I’m getting the food out.”

“I can help,” Gwil says.

“Gwil, it’s your birthday, please sit,” Joe says. Rami and Gwil sit down at the small dining table, and Joe walks over to the fridge, trying to block the contents from Gwil’s line of sight. “Drinks anybody?” he asks. He glances at the counter, seeing the bottle there, then shuts the refrigerator door. “Oh, Ben’s got wine,” he says, opening the drawer to grab a corkscrew.

“That sounds lovely,” Gwil says, glancing back over at him.

“Should I get the food?” Rami asks, pushing himself back from the table.

“Sure,” Joe says, “thanks.” He looks around. “I think it’s warming in the oven.” As Rami walks close to him, Joe leans in. “Don’t let Gwil look in the fridge,” he whispers.

“Why not?” Rami asks, pulling back. He walks over to the refrigerator and opens it, glancing back at Gwil before looking in. He immediately smiles, and then closes the door. “It looks lovely,” he says softly to Joe.

“Yeah, it does,” Joe agrees, pouring out their drinks. “Ben’s nervous about it though, okay? So even if it sucks, just…we’ll all be nice, right?”

“Of course,” Rami says, looking a bit offended. “You’re the rudest of us anyway.”

“Me?” Joe asks. “ _Me_? Oh, come on—”

“Are you two chaps still fighting?” Gwil asks, shifting in his seat.

“Nope!” Joe says quickly, looking over as Rami opens the oven. “Don’t worry about us. You just keep thinking about how hungry you are, big guy. Growing boy.”

Gwil smiles, shaking his head. He drums his fingers on the table a couple times, looking around. “Are you sure Ben’s alright?” he asks. “Should I speak to him?”

“He’s fine,” Joe says, “he’s just getting dressed. I wouldn’t worry.” He picks up a couple glasses, walking them over to the table, then goes back to the counter to get the other two. Gwil smiles and nods his thanks, and then Joe goes back to help Rami start plating the food. Joe carries a couple plates over to the table, setting one in front of Gwil, and the other next to him where Ben will be sitting, and then he looks up when he hears Ben’s bedroom door open just a bit.

“Joe,” Ben says, not even sticking his head out, just speaking through the crack in the door, “I need your help with something.”

Joe frowns and glances at Gwil, who’s sitting up a bit straighter with a concerned look on his face. “Love?” Gwil calls out. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Gwil, thank you,” Ben says, “sorry I’m late, I just…Joe, please.”

Joe glances back at Rami, whose brow is furrowed in confusion, and then he just shrugs, walking towards Ben’s bedroom. He pushes open the door and steps in, looking at Ben. “What’s wrong?” he asks. “You look great, come on.”

Ben tugs Joe a bit further into the room, and then shuts the door. “I need your help,” he says. “I…something is stuck and I can’t get it off.”

Joe frowns, looking Ben up and down. “What are you talking about?” he asks, and he looks down when Ben shows him his hand. “Oh, your ring— oh, wait, not your ring.” He looks back up at Ben. “Whose ring?”

“Gwil’s ring,” Ben says, “except I tried it on just to see and now I can’t get it off and I’m starting to panic a bit.” He tugs at it, and whimpers a bit when it still doesn’t budge over his knuckle. “Help me.”

Joe just looks at Ben. “I have…a lot of questions,” he says finally.

“I don’t care, Joe, please,” Ben says. “I just— can you go get butter? Or soap? Please? Something.”

Joe’s mouth falls open a bit. “Right, because me just walking into your bedroom with a stick of butter isn’t going to make them wonder what the fuck is going on in here. Ben, what— okay.”

“ _Joe_ ,” Ben says insistently, “please.”

“Are you proposing to him?” Joe asks quietly, stepping towards him. "Like, for your anniversary? An engagement ring?"

Ben shakes his head. “No, it’s not— it’s just a ring. And I thought— well, Gwil wore Roger’s ring, and I wear Roger’s ring, so I assumed this would fit but I think they must’ve cocked up the sizing because I put it on and I can’t _get it off_ —” he grits, tugging at it again, “so please just help.”

“Okay, okay, stop yanking on it,” Joe says, “you’ll only make it worse. Come on, sit down. There’s gotta be something easier than them watching me take butter into your bedroom.” Ben sighs and sits down on his bed, looking up at Joe. 

Joe starts pacing around as he thinks. “Okay,” he says, “lift your hand above your head.” He turns and grabs Ben’s hand, lifting it up. “That’ll help the swelling start to go down. And just sit there.” He taps his foot, looking around for a moment, before he slowly smiles.

“What?” Ben asks.

Joe just looks at Ben, and his smile gets even wider.

“ _What_?” Ben asks again, impatient.

Joe just snaps his fingers and hurries over to Ben’s bedside table.

“Joe, don’t,” Ben says quickly, watching him.

“Oh come on,” Joe says, glancing back at him. “I’m sure there’s nothing in here that I haven’t seen before.” He tugs open the drawer and pushes a couple things out of the way, quickly finding what he’s looking for. “A-ha!” he says, turning around, lube in his hand. “Ben, are you sexually active?” he asks, walking back over to him. “You can tell me, you know. Do you use protection? Also, what was that thing in there? Do you use that on him or does he use it on you?”

“You’re going to lube up my finger,” Ben says, looking at Joe in disbelief, ignoring the rest of his comments.

“Well, yeah,” Joe says, clicking open the top. “I mean, that’s what you wanted me to do anyway. This probably makes more sense than _butter_.” He squeezes the bottle, watching lube run out onto Ben’s finger. “Trust me, anything strong enough to fit Gwil’s dick—”

“Joe,” Ben says, and Joe smiles, starting to rub Ben’s finger up and down, smearing the lube around, coating the ring and his joint. 

“This is as close to sex as we’re ever going to get, isn’t it,” Joe says. He closes the bottle and drops it onto Ben’s mattress, then takes Ben hand, and slowly, carefully starts to turn the ring, twisting it and tugging on it until it finally eases over Ben’s knuckle, and then it pops off the rest of the way. “Thank god,” Joe says, holding the ring in his hand, looking down at his fingers covered in lube. “I’m not sure what plan B was.”

Ben whimpers and his head falls forward. “God,” he mutters.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Joe asks. “You’re fine, we just gotta clean you up. And me up. And the ring up.” He smiles at Ben, then looks down at the ring, squinting a bit. “What’s that say?” he asks, looking back up at Ben.

“Nothing,” Ben says, holding his hand out to Joe. “Just give it back, please.”

Joe smiles. “Come on,” he says, “you called me in here to lube up your hand and give you a finger-job but you can’t tell me what it says?”

Ben sighs. “It doesn’t say anything,” he says.

“Well, that’s a lie,” Joe says, “I can see it right there. A-D-D—”

“Addewid,” Ben says. “That’s…what it says.”

“What’s that?” Joe asks.

Ben shakes his head. “Nothing, it’s just Welsh. I don’t know. It’s silly.”

“Is this his birthday present?” Joe asks.

“No,” Ben says, “it’s his anniversary present. Please give it back.”

“We have to clean it up,” Joe says. “And we have to clean up.”

“They’ll think it’s a bit odd if we both go into the loo together,” Ben says. “But if I go out there, Gwil will want to see me first before I run to the sink.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “I’ll go out, wash my hands. You just clean up with a shirt or something. That’ll get rid of most of the mess until you have a chance to wash up. No biggie, come on.” He looks around, and then walks over to Ben’s laundry, reaching in to grab a shirt off the top, wiping off his hands first and then the ring. “Where’s the box?” he asks, tossing the shirt to Ben. Ben catches it, starting to wipe his hands, and then nods towards his chest of drawers, and Joe walks over, slipping the ring back in the box sitting on top, and then putting the box in the top drawer. “Okay,” Joe says. “We good now? Got any other rings stuck in any other places I need to lube up?”

“No,” Ben says, grabbing the lube, putting it back in his bedside table, walking over to Joe. “That was embarrassing enough as it is.” He sighs, looking down at his clothes. “Do I look alright?” he asks.

Joe smiles at him. “It’s just Gwil,” he says, and Ben looks a bit confused. “Same Gwil as yesterday. And the day before. Just because it’s his birthday doesn’t mean you have to get all nervous around him all of a sudden. Hell, he’s out there trying to serve his own food. Okay? Go out in sweatpants and the dirtiest shirt— that lube shirt,” he says, gesturing towards the t-shirt, “and he’ll still think you’re the greatest thing on the planet.” He claps Ben on shoulders a couple times. “Come on,” he says, “our food’s getting cold and they’ve got to be coming up with some wild theories about what the hell we’re doing in here. You good?”

Ben shrugs. “Sure,” he says softly. "I'm sorry I'm so stressed." He shifts on his feet, looking at Joe. “Joe?” he asks quietly, glancing at the door.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Ben asks. “Once it fits, I mean.”

Joe smiles, and nods. “Yeah, I do,” he says.

“Okay,” Ben says, relaxing a little. "It means _promise_."

Joe smiles again. "That's perfect," he says and opens the bedroom door, walking back out.

“Is everything okay?” Rami asks immediately, looking over.

“All good,” Joe says, taking his seat next to Rami. He glances over at the door and watches as Ben walks out of the room, seeing the way he immediately smiles when he sees Gwil.

“Hi, love,” Gwil says, standing up, giving Ben a quick kiss. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ben nods. “It was just silly, I promise.” He relaxes a bit, leaning into Gwil, and then gives him another kiss. “Happy birthday,” he says.

“Thank you, love,” Gwil says, taking his seat, reaching out to take hold of Ben’s hand. Ben and Joe both tense up a bit, and there’s a brief look of confusion as Gwil looks down at their hands, but he doesn’t say anything. But he doesn’t let go of Ben’s hand either. “I heard you were ill today,” Gwil says.

Ben smiles, shaking his head. “No, that’s not true,” he says, “I’m fine.”

“Oh, you are?” Gwil asks, looking at Rami and Joe. “And are we breaking up?”

“No,” Ben says, giving Joe a quick look, “certainly not.”

“Oh, I see,” Gwil says. “So Joe’s a liar.”

Ben laughs and nods. “He is, yeah.”

“Thought so,” Gwil says. He leans in, kissing Ben’s temple, and then finally lets go of Ben’s hand, quickly wiping his palm on his trousers before reaching up to take his utensils.

“Oh, a toast first,” Ben says, picking up his glass. “Before we start?”

“Oh, a toast,” Gwil says, “to me?” Ben smiles and nods. “Well, alright, he says, “but don’t flatter me too much.”

Ben nods again, and then pauses a moment while he thinks. “Uh,” he says after a moment, “sorry, I— can’t think of the last time I made a toast.” He looks at Gwil. “Sorry,” he says.

Gwil just shakes his head. “I’m not bothered at all,” he says. “Good company, that’s all I need.”

Ben glances at Rami and Joe, who are both holding their glasses up. “I love you,” he says, leaning in to give Gwil a kiss.

“I love you too,” Gwil murmurs, pulling back a bit. His eyes flick down to look at Ben’s mouth, and then he looks up again, smiling. “Best toast I’ve ever gotten,” he says, and Ben sits back in his seat, smiling.

“To Gwil,” Rami says, and Joe echoes him, and then they each take a drink of wine.

“I’m sorry I didn’t cook,” Ben says, looking down at the food in front of them. “But I— I was busy, so.”

“Busy?” Gwil asks.

Ben nods. “Uh, yes,” he says. “I…well, you’ll see. After this. I hope it’s alright.” He gives Gwil a quick smile and then picks up his fork. “Happy birthday,” he says again.

They dig into their food, delivered from a steakhouse a few minutes away from Ben’s flat, and luckily it’s delicious. Ben knows it’s better than anything he could have cooked anyway, so he doesn’t feel too guilty about it. But he’s worried that his cake is going to look even worse next to it now. He tries to push that thought out of his mind. After a few bites, he casually pushes his chair back from the table and goes to the sink, washing his hands, then takes his seat next to Gwil again.

“It’s an excellent choice,” Gwil says, leaning in towards Ben. “Delicious supper.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Ben says. “Oh, sorry,” he says, looking at Rami and Joe. “How was the film?”

“I liked it,” Rami says. “It was really good. And interesting. I’d see it again if you wanted to go.”

“Yeah, it was pretty decent,” Joe nods.

“Was it an okay film to watch on your birthday?” Ben asks.

Gwil grins. “It was perfect, love, I only wish you’d been there with us.”

“Sorry,” Ben says, “I was—”

“Busy, yes,” Gwil nods, “you said. I can’t wait to see with what.”

Ben just shifts in his seat, giving Gwil a bit of an awkward smile. He glances over at Joe, and sees him giving Ben an encouraging smile back. He bites down on his lip, thinking for a moment, and then he finally just shrugs. “I baked,” Ben says, looking at Gwil.

“You did?” Gwil asks in surprise. “I— you haven’t baked for us before.”

“No,” Ben says, “I don’t…I have, it’s not my first go at it, I just…find it a bit tedious at times. Anyway, I— it’s sort of…part of…my present for you. Except—”

“No,” Joe says, “no except. It’s great. Right, Rami?” Rami nods. “See? We’re excited.”

“I absolutely cannot wait to see it,” Gwil says. “Really, I— I sort of thought…well, can I ask, what is it?”

“It’s a cake,” Ben says. His shoulders slump a little, and he sounds a bit dejected. “It’s…I don’t know what it is. It’s not as nice as I’d imagined it would be.” He takes another bite of steak, chewing slowly. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Gwil says. “A cake. That’s— that’s impressive, I don’t care what you say. That’s brilliant.”

Ben swallows, then quietly says “thank you” before taking another bite.

When their glasses are empty and most of their supper is gone, Joe winks at Ben and pushes his chair back from the table. “Presents, anyone?” he asks, looking around. “Gwil, can I interest you in a gift or two?”

“If you insist,” Gwil says. “I’d certainly never ask.”

Joe grins. “Such a gentleman.” He walks into the living room and grabs a bag that he and Rami had left at Ben’s earlier, walking back over to the table, sitting down. “Here you go,” he says, handing the bag over to Gwil. “Happy birthday. There’s a little something special in there for you.”

Gwil looks at Ben. “Do you know?” he asks, and Ben just shakes his head. He opens the bag, reaching in to take out the first present, a square box. “What could this be?” he asks, starting to unwrap it. 

“It’s a surprise, duh,” Joe says, smiling.

Gwil examines the box for any sign of what it’s inside, but it’s plain, so he just carefully opens it, reaching inside to take out something red and plastic. He sets the box down and frowns, turning the toy over in his hands. “What’s this?” he asks, looking up at Joe.

“It’s called a View-Master,” Joe says. “You put it up to your face and look through it and see pictures.”

Gwil does as he’s told, but then takes it away from his eyes. “I don’t see anything,” he says.

“You have to put the pictures in first,” Joe says. He reaches over, nudging at the box. “There are reels in there,” he says, “with photos on them. You put them in.”

“I can show you,” Ben says, reaching into the box and taking a reel, sliding it into the View-Master. “Okay,” he says, guiding Gwil’s hands back up to his face.

Gwil looks through the lenses, and then clicks down on the lever, smiling immediately. “What’s this?” he asks, taking it away from his face again.

“They’re photos,” Joe says.

“Yes, but,” Gwil puts the View-Master back up to his eyes, clicking down again. “Love, you have to see this,” he says, handing it to Ben.

“What is it?” Ben asks, lifting the toy up to his eyes. He clicks once, and then he smiles as well, taking it away from his face to look up at Joe and Rami. “They’re us,” he says, and then he looks again. “That’s…in New York,” he says. “The pizza tour.”

“One of my personal favourite memories,” Joe says. 

“They’re all of us,” Rami says. “Well, and you and Ben, I mean. We went through ones we have on our phones and picked what we thought you’d like best. I hope you like it.”

“It’s brilliant,” Gwil says as Ben hands it back over to him, and he looks again. “This is— I don’t think this even existed before,” he says. “This is fantastic.” He takes it away from his eyes, grinning at Joe and Rami. “Thank you so much. I love it.”

“You’re welcome,” Rami says. “I’m chuffed.”

Gwil smiles and looks back in the bag, taking out another wrapped box. 

“That one’s a bit fragile,” Rami says, “so be careful.”

“Of course,” Gwil says, carefully unwrapping it. He opens it and reaches in, pulling out a wind-chime, with ceramic flower petals hanging from it. “This is…” He reaches out, touching one of the petals, turning it over in his hand. “Gethin,” he says softly, running his thumb over the engraved word. He looks at another petal, reading that one out as well. “Sieffre.” He looks up at Rami, smiling. “Thank you,” he says.

“There’s one petal for each of them,” Rami says. “I— hope you like it, I wasn’t sure, but I…thought it was sweet.”

“It’s beautiful,” Gwil says. “Look, love,” he says, showing the petals to Ben.

Ben smiles at Gwil, and then reaches out, running his fingers over the names. “That’s perfect,” he says. “Hang that in your flat and maybe I’ll finally remember all their names.”

Gwil laughs softly, rolling his eyes, and he looks it over for a few moments before putting it gently back in the box. He reaches into the bag again, just to see if anything else is in there, pulling out a card. He doesn’t recognize the handwriting on the envelope, it looks quite messy, so he opens it and takes the card out. His eyes scan over the writing and then he grins, looking over at Joe. “And who told him it was my birthday?” he asks.

Joe shrugs. “Oh, I don’t know,” he says. “A little birdie maybe. He still asks about you when we call. And you got him such a nice birthday present, I guess he’s mature enough to know that he should return the favour.”

Gwil tilts the card towards Ben so that he can see it as well: a very rough drawing of a spaceship, with two figures that Gwil can only assume are supposed to be him and Rami. “Happy Birthday Uncle Gwil,” Ben reads softly, then he grins, starting to laugh a bit. “Love Matthew from New York.” He chuckles, looking at Joe. “Did you tell him that Gwil knows loads of other Matthews and that he had to be specific?”

“Hey, I’m not going to tell a kid how to sign his name, okay?” Joe says. “Who knows? Maybe Gwil knows a million others Matthews that we don’t know about—”

“I don’t know any,” Gwil says, and Joe makes a face.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Joe continues, “Matty just wanted to make sure that it got here and that Gwil liked it and that he knew who it was from.”

“I’ll have to call him to thank him,” Gwil says. “Maybe tomorrow. If we’re not too busy, love.”

Ben shakes his head. “No, it will be fine,” he says. “We’d make time if we had to.” 

“And this,” Rami says, taking out his phone. He hands it over to Gwil, who pushes his glasses up a bit up on his nose to peer at the screen. “It’s just…something I thought you might like. I don’t have the actual tickets yet, though.”

“The London Symphony Orchestra!” Gwil exclaims. “Well, thank you. That’s fantastic. Rameau, Purcell, and Handel. Oh, that’s brilliant, that.” He scrolls a bit, and then thinks for a moment. “That’s— you’re in New York then, aren’t you?”

“I am, yeah,” Rami says. “It’s just two tickets, I thought you and Ben would like to go. For your anniversary, maybe, or. It said on the website that part of it was inspired by a Shakespeare play, so…” He looks at Ben, giving him a smile. “I just thought you’d both like it. If not, I’d be happy to—”

“No,” Ben says, looking at Rami with a smile, “I think it sounds lovely. Thank you.” He looks at Gwil. “That sounds alright, yeah?”

Gwil nods, leaning in to give Ben a quick kiss. “Certainly,” he says. “Thank you, Rami,” he says. “We’ll have a wonderful time.”

The four of them sit there for a moment before Joe dramatically pats his stomach. “Wow, I am kind of full,” he says, “but I could _sure_ go for dessert!”

Rami grins at Ben, and Ben sighs, pushing his chair back from the table. 

“Oh, let me clean up first,” Gwil says, picking up his plate.

“No, let me,” Rami says, quickly standing up. “You stay there. It’s your birthday.” Before he grabs any of their dishes though, Rami walks over to Gwil, pulling him into a hug. “Happy birthday, Gwil,” he says softly, and Gwil smiles.

“Thank you,” Gwil says. “Another year with you.”

Rami smiles. “And here’s to another then. A few more at least.” He presses a kiss to the top of Gwil’s head and then turns to start picking up their plates.

Ben opens the refrigerator door, holding it open with his hip as he reaches in, carefully picking up the cake. He straightens up, letting the door close, and then he turns away so that Gwil can only see him from the back.

“I’ll get plates,” Joe says, hopping up, quickly hurrying over to grab four clean forks and four clean plates.

“Thank you,” Ben says. Once Rami’s cleared the table of the dirty dishes and Joe’s put the clean ones down, Ben carefully turns around. “Oh, my lighter,” he says. “Uh…Rami?”

“Sure,” Rami says, standing back up, looking around until he sees Ben’s Yankees lighter on the counter, picking it up.

“Okay,” Ben says, slowly walking over to the dining table. He shifts his hands a bit closer to the edge so that he can set the plate down, and then he looks over at Gwil, who’s got his eyes closed. Ben smiles at that. Rami quickly lights the candles, setting the lighter back down, and then they both sit.

“Can I look now?” Gwil asks. “I’m quite excited.”

“Ye— sure,” Ben says, nodding. “Okay.”

Gwil slowly opens his eyes, and then he smiles, looking at Ben. “I love it,” he says immediately.

“It’s a bit lopsided,” Ben says, “and I just couldn’t get the frosting to—”

“Ben,” Gwil says gently, looking him in the eye. He doesn’t even have to say anything, he just smiles and Ben nods.

“Okay,” Ben says. “It’s okay.”

“It’s wonderful,” Gwil says, “thank you so much.”

“Do you want to make a wish and blow out the candles?” Ben asks.

Gwil smiles, leaning in to give Ben a quick kiss. “Would you find it terrible if I said that my wishes already came true?” he murmurs, and Ben grins, ducking his head.

“No,” he says, “that’s…that’s very kind.”

“Good,” Gwil says. “But, it’s tradition, so.” He thinks for a moment and then takes a deep breath, blowing out the candles. 

“Yay!” Joe says, starting to clap. “Yay, it’s his birthday! Happy birthday, Gwil.”

Gwil smiles, and then watches as Ben gets back up to go to a drawer.

“Do you want to do the pleasure?” Ben asks, offering him a knife.

“Would you, please?” Gwil asks, and Ben smiles, nodding as he makes the first cut. He cuts a slice, and plates it, handing it Gwil. When Gwil takes the plate, he leans up and gives Ben a quick kiss, and Ben smiles, shaking his head a bit as he cuts another piece.

“Aww,” Joe says, and Ben sighs. “That was cute. You guys are cute.”

“Thank you,” Gwil says. 

“They are,” Rami agrees, nodding towards Joe.

Ben cuts two more slices, handing them out, and then takes his seat again. 

“Well, it looks perfect,” Gwil says. He picks up his fork, cutting off a small piece. “Cheers,” he says, lifting his fork up. He takes a bite, nodding as he chews. “Oh, I like that,” he says. “What’s that filling?” he asks.

“Lemon curd,” Ben says.

“Homemade?” Gwil asks.

Ben nods. “Yeah,” he says. 

“I see why you were busy then,” Gwil says, taking another bite. 

“Ben,” Rami says, “this is really quite good.”

“Thank you,” Ben says, a bit sheepish, looking down at his plate.

“Delicious, just like I predicted,” Joe says. “Fuck yeah,” he says. “This is great.”

“Is it really?” Ben asks softly, looking at Gwil.

“Have you not tried any?” Gwil asks. Ben shakes his head. Gwil smiles and cuts a piece of cake, holding his fork up to Ben.

“Gwil,” Ben says, turning away. “I can cut my own food.”

Gwil grins and then takes a bite of his cake.

Ben finally takes a bite of his own slice, and then he makes a quiet noise. “That’s quite good,” he says softly, smiling.

“Yeah, it is,” Joe says, taking another big bite. “Very lemony.”

“I like lemon,” Ben says, shrugging. Then he looks at Gwil. “I— I didn’t make it for _me_ , I mean,” he says. 

“I know,” Gwil says. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Ben says, and he lets out a soft sigh of relief, finally relaxing. He takes another bite, smiling. “Yeah, that’s really not that bad,” he says softly. He looks up at Rami and Joe, who are clearly enjoying it as well. He looks at Gwil, and then smiles.

\+ + + + +

“Happy birthday, Gwil,” Rami says, pulling him down into a hug.

Gwil smiles, squeezing Rami tightly. “Thank you,” he says, “it was lovely.”

“I don’t want to hear or see either of you tomorrow,” Joe says, pointing his finger at Ben. “I want you to stay in bed, all day, and fuck so much you get dehydrated.”

Ben snorts, trying not to laugh. “I think we’ll shag a normal amount,” he says. “But thanks for your concern.”

“But hey,” Joe says, stepping towards him, pulling Ben in for a hug. “Tell me what he thinks about the ring, okay.”

Ben nods, resting against Joe for a moment before pulling back. “I will, yeah,” he says.

“Okay,” Joe says, “goodnight.”

“Night, Joe,” Ben says. He walks over to the door, pulling Rami in for a hug. “Thank you for everything,” he says.

“It was really lovely,” Rami says. “If there’s any cake left on Monday I might pop ‘round for another slice.”

Ben laughs. “Well, you’ll have to ask Gwil,” he says, “it is his, after all. But you’re always welcome. Thank you for the tickets to the symphony.”

“You’re welcome,” Rami says.

“I’m sorry that we lied about Ben being sick,” Joe says to Gwil.

“That’s alright,” Gwil says, “I didn’t believe you.”

“And I’m sorry I lied about him breaking up with you,” Joe continues.

Gwil laughs a bit. “I didn’t believe that either.”

“No,” Joe says softly. “But happy birthday, big guy, yeah?”

“Thank you,” Gwil says, “that toy, the View-Master?” Joe nods. “I’ll— really, I’ll always keep that,” he says. “It was really special.”

“You’re welcome,” Joe says. He pulls Gwil into a hug, patting him on the back a couple times.

“And I’ll make sure to call Matthew tomorrow,” Gwil says, pulling back.

“Oh, you don’t—” Joe shrugs. “He’ll live.”

“No, he made me an absolutely wonderful drawing,” Gwil says, “and I should thank him. Oh, and remind me, before you two fly back to New York, I’ll need to get gifts for the children, yeah? You’ll help?”

Joe nods, smiling up at Gwil, reaching up to clap him on the arm a couple times. “I love shopping, so count me in.”

“Okay,” Gwil says, “it’s a date.”

Joe grins, then reaches his hand out. “Ready to go, babe?” he asks.

Rami nods, taking Joe’s hand. “Bye,” he says, waving at Ben and Gwil.

Joe opens the door, giving them both a wave as well as they walk out, and Gwil waves back, closing and locking the door behind them. Gwil sighs and turns around, leaning against the door, and then he quickly moves, pulling Ben in towards him, and then he picks him up off the floor as Ben starts to laugh.

“Gwil, stop,” Ben says, hitting him on the arms a couple times. “Let me down.”

Gwil hurries over to the sofa, dropping Ben down. Ben shakes his head, looking up at him, and then Gwil smiles, carefully sitting down on Ben’s lap. He glances at his watch, and then leans in, giving Ben a kiss. “Do you know what time it is?” he asks.

Ben shakes his head. “No,” he says. “Is your birthday over?”

“Not yet,” Gwil says. “But almost.” He shifts on Ben’s lap, smiling down at him, reaching up to cup Ben’s cheek. “Do you remember what we were doing a year ago today” he asks softly.

Ben nods. “Snogging outside my flat,” he says, “if I recall correctly.” He smiles, leaning up to give Gwil a kiss. “That was…” He smiles faintly. “I love you,” he says.

“Yeah?” Gwil asks. Ben nods. “Guess my birthday wish came true, then.”

Ben laughs, resting his hands on Gwil’s hips. “You’re sweet,” he says. He sighs, settling back against the sofa, and then Gwil rolls off his lap, settling back onto the sofa, his legs over Ben’s lap. “Happy birthday,” he says, looking over at him.

“Thank you,” Gwil says. He yawns softly, stretching his legs out, arching his back a bit, settling back down onto the cushions.

“Tired?” Ben asks. Gwil shrugs, lifting up his arms, and Ben smiles, lifting his feet onto the sofa, pushing himself up a bit so that he can curl against Gwil’s chest, Gwil’s arms settling on his back. “We going to sleep out here?” he asks.

Gwil nods, yawning again. “I spent plenty of nights out here,” he says. “It’s alright.”

“That’s right,” Ben says softly, sounding tired, “you did.” He murmurs quietly, eyes starting to grow heavy, and he rubs his cheek against Gwil’s jumper. “Was it an alright day?” he asks.

Gwil nods, running his hand up and down Ben’s back, pressing a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. “It was lovely,” he says. “I had a great time.”

“Even being stuck with Joe all afternoon?” Ben asks, lifting his head up a bit.

Gwil laughs loudly, nodding. “Even then,” he says. He yawns again, and Ben smiles at him. 

“Do you need to go to bed?” Ben asks.

Gwil shakes his head, closing his eyes. “I’m perfectly alright right here,” he says softly.

“I’m excited for the symphony,” Ben says, and Gwil murmurs his agreement. “That’s a nice gift.”

“Sorry we can’t be in New York for our anniversary,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles.

“We could’ve been,” Ben says. “But our idea of romantic isn’t being stuck on a plane for over nine hours.”

Gwil laughs softly, nodding. “It’s certainly not.” They rest there together, close to drifting off, Ben just barely moving with the rise and fall of Gwil’s chest, until there’s a notification on Gwil’s watch, and Ben lifts his head. 

“What’s that?” Ben asks.

Gwil smiles. “My birthday’s over,” he says. “Happy anniversary.” Ben quickly pushes himself up so that he can give Gwil a kiss. “Well, thank you,” Gwil says, “that’s a lovely start to the day.”

“Come on,” Ben says, trying to climb off Gwil’s lap, taking his hand, “let’s go to bed then.”

“Are you sure?” Gwil asks, standing up. “Not too tired?”

Ben smiles and shakes his head. “Making up for lost time, is all,” he says. "We went almost a month at the beginning without shagging, you know." He pulls Gwil down into a kiss, starting the walk backwards towards his room. They stumble a bit, and Gwil pulls back, smiling, and then Ben just tugs him down again.

\+ + + + +

Ben wakes up, curled up on his side, to the feeling of Gwil gently trailing his fingertips down and back up over his ribs. Ben stirs, making a quiet sound, and he rolls onto his back, looking up at Gwil.

“Good morning,” Gwil says.

“Morning,” Ben says softly. “You’re awake early.”

Gwil smiles and nods. “Just excited,” he says.

“For what?”

Gwil shrugs. “Whatever the day brings, I suppose.”

Ben pushes himself up a bit, resting on the pillows, and then he looks over at Gwil, smiling faintly. 

“What’s that?” Gwil asks. “A smile? You’re happy?”

Ben nods quickly, reaching up to rub his eyes. “I am, yeah. Just…thinking, is all.” 

“Tell me what about,” Gwil says.

“Just the past year,” Ben says. “How lovely it’s been. But also…what I was like two years ago. I can tell you, I certainly wasn’t thinking about this. Not then.” He smiles again, reaching out to gently scratch his fingertips over Gwil’s beard. “Then you came out of nowhere.”

Gwil smiles, leaning in to give Ben a kiss. Ben moans softly, opening his mouth to Gwil’s, and then Gwil pushes himself up a bit, so that he lean down, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, he pulls back, smiling. “What do you think?” Gwil asks, running his fingertips down Ben’s chest. “Should we take Joe’s advice?”

Ben laughs. “You heard that, did you?” he asks. Gwil nods. “Well, erm, we can,” he says. “But I’m pretty sure that would knock me out of commission for a few days at least. Last night was lovely.” 

Gwil nods, kissing Ben again. “Alright,” he says, dropping back down onto the mattress beside Ben. “We’ll do regular things, then. Did you want to do a film before or after supper?”

Ben shrugs, sitting up. “We can look and see,” he says. He pushes the blankets off his lap and stands up.

“Where are you going?” Gwil asks, reaching out to run his fingertips down over Ben’s hip, biting his lip and smiling as his hand moves further down over bare skin.

“I’ve got something for you,” Ben says, glancing back as he walks over to his chest of drawers.

“You do?” Gwil asks. Ben nods, pulling open the top drawer. “Well, alright,” he says. “I told you you didn’t need to get anything for me, I’ve got everything I need.”

“I know,” Ben says, hiding the box in his hands, walking back over to the bed. “It’s a bit rubbish right now anyway,” he says, sitting down, tugging the blankets back up over his lap. “It doesn’t fit.”

“Fit?” Gwil echoes.

“Yeah,” Ben says, “I don’t know what happened,” he says. “I— I really am sorry. I wanted it to be perfect.” He sighs, and then opens his hand, showing Gwil the box. “I guess I could have waited until I got it fixed, but I wanted you to have it today.” He hands it over to Gwil, watching his reaction. “Happy anniversary,” he says.

Gwil looks up at Ben, smiling, and then he opens the box, reaching in to take out the silver ring. “Love,” he says softly. “It’s—”

“You don’t have to wear it, obviously,” Ben says. “And I’m just sort of realizing now that maybe it’s a terrible idea, to give you a ring in the first place. It’s—”

“Addewid,” Gwil says softly, squinting to look at the engraving on the inside of the band.

“That is right, isn’t it?” Ben asks. “Leave it to me to try to translate _promise_ and end up getting bloody… _cockring_ or something, with my luck.”

Gwil smiles. “No, that’s right,” he says. “Promise.” He looks at Ben, and then leans up, giving him a kiss. “I love it.”

“Okay,” Ben says, nodding.

“I really do,” Gwil says, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ben says.

“And we’ll get it sized and I’ll wear it all the time,” Gwil says, slipping it back into the box, reaching over to set it on Ben’s beside table. “Thank you. And thank you for my cake yesterday, and everything.”

“I know it’s— I feel like I should’ve gotten you more,” Ben says.

Gwil shakes his head. “I don’t need anything more,” he says. “I said I’ve got everything I need.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, and Gwil nods. 

“Promise,” Gwil says, smiling.

Ben can’t help but smile back. “Alright,” he says. He swallows hard. “I thought I’d try my hand at making you breakfast today, if that’s alright.”

“Sounds lovely,” Gwil says.

“Okay,” Ben says, pushing himself up again. He grabs his clothes from the day before, tugging them back on, and then glances back as he watches Gwil do the same thing. He walks over to open his bedroom door, and then Gwil hurries over.

“Stop,” Gwil says, holding onto the door.

Ben looks up at him in surprise. “Why?” he asks.

“Just trust me,” Gwil says, “is that okay?”

Ben nods, swallowing. “Sure,” he says, “of course.”

“Okay,” Gwil says. “Can I cover your eyes?”

Ben looks at Gwil, and then shakes his head. “I don’t think so, no,” he says quietly, and Gwil smiles faintly.

“Alright, can you close them then?” Gwil asks.

Ben nods, and then does as he’s told, stepping back from the door a bit so that Gwil can open it without him getting hit. He feels Gwil take his hand, guiding him out into the flat. 

“Just a couple steps,” Gwil says, “that’s all, there we go.”

“There’s no one else here, right?” Ben asks.

“Right,” Gwil says. “They already left.”

Ben forgets and immediately opens his eyes, looking up at Gwil. “What do yo— oh,” he says, looking around his flat. He lifts his hand to his mouth, eyes starting to well up. “Gwil,” he says. “Who— what’s this,” he says.

“Rami and Joe helped,” Gwil says, “snuck in this morning.”

“They never,” Ben says softly, walking over to the first bouquet, leaning down to take a deep breath.

“That is celandine,” Gwil says. “Joys to come.”

“Gwil,” Ben says softly, shaking his head as he looks around slowly. “This is too much.” He walks over to the counter, looking at the next bouquet.

“Bellflower,” Gwil says. “Unwavering love.”

“All I got you was a ring and cake,” Ben says, “I…” He walks over to the next, reaching out to gently touch the multi-coloured petals.

“Variegated tulips,” Gwil says. “Means you have beautiful eyes.”

Ben sniffles, shoulders starting to shake as he tries to keep himself from crying. “Gwil,” he says, “I…” He shakes his head. “How’d you get all this done?” he asks.

“We have two very good friends,” Gwil says. “Two of the best, actually. Lent them my key when they left last night.”

“They— oh my god,” Ben says. “Gwil.”

“You must recognize these ones,” Gwil says, taking Ben’s hand to lead him over to the bouquet in the middle of the coffee table.

“Daffodils,” Ben says. “New beginnings.” He shakes his head, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “Gwil, this is too much.”

“I don’t think so,” Gwil says. “It’s been a whole year, I needed a way to show you how much that year’s meant to me. And I’m…sort of better with this stuff than actual words.”

“No, you’re perfect,” Ben says, still looking around at all the flowers. “This is so lovely, I— thank you.” He looks up at Gwil, smiling. “Gwil, this is—”

“You said I was the first person to buy you flowers,” Gwil says.

Ben nods. “That’s true, you were. Still the only one.” 

“Well, then," Gwil says, “I have a reputation to uphold.”

Ben wipes at his eyes, shaking his head. “I should’ve got you more than ring that doesn’t fit,” he says. “And a lopsided cake.” He looks up at Gwil. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Gwil asks. “I thought the cake was delicious and the ring will fit soon enough.”

“This is like,” Ben sighs, “this is romantic.”

“Yeah?” Gwil asks. “Good, I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s too much,” Ben says.

“And you deserve every bit of it,” Gwil says. “They’re just flowers.”

“No, they’re…” Ben swallows. “You really love me, don’t you.”

“God, Ben,” Gwil says, “do I not— sorry, were you in doubt?”

“No,” Ben says, “I just…” He trails off, not saying anything else. He clears his throat, walking over to another vase, this one filled with what looks like herbs, not flowers. “What’s this one?” he asks.

“Coriander,” Gwil says. “It means lust.”

Ben laughs softly and Gwil winks at him before pulling him in. “Of course it does,” he says. “And those?” he asks, pointing to a white flower.

“Lily of the valley,” Gwil says. “Sweetness and trust.”

“This is too much,” Ben says again. He doesn’t know what else to say, he just shakes his head in disbelief, looking around. “Thank you,” he says.

Gwil smiles, leaning in to give Ben a kiss. “You’re welcome, love,” he says.

Ben kisses him again and then pulls away from Gwil to continue walking around, looking at the other flowers. “What’s this?” he asks.

“That’s jasmine,” Gwil says. “It means unconditional and eternal love.”

“Really?” Ben asks, looking up at him. “Unconditional?”

Gwil smiles. “That means lopsided cakes and all.” Ben laughs, even as his eyes fill with tears again, and Gwil pulls him in. “I know I didn’t always treat you the best, Ben.”

“No, Gwil, that’s,” Ben sighs, shaking his head. “It’s not about that anymore.”

“So I’m treating you the best way I know how now,” Gwil continues. “And you mean the world to me. A year ago today, you asked me on our first date. And I’ve been happy ever since. I’d be nowhere without you.”

“What about Rami?” Ben asks.

“Rami would keep me sane,” Gwil says, “keep me alive. He got me out my room.” He smiles. “You made it worth staying out, though.”

Ben smiles. He reaches out, pulling a flower out of one of the bouquets, twirling it in his fingers as he lifts it to his nose. He looks around, and then leans up, giving Gwil a kiss. “How about I get started on your breakfast, yeah?” Gwil smiles. “Bacon okay?”

“Bacon sounds delicious,” Gwil says. “Do you need any help?”

Ben shakes his head, walking into the kitchen. “No, I’ll be alright,” he says. “Did you have any ideas for supper tonight?” he asks, going to the refrigerator, resisting the urge to eat a giant slice of cake right then and there.

“I did,” Gwil says. “Chicken and colcannon alright with you?” he asks.

Ben smiles, looking back at Gwil. “Smarties for dessert?” he asks. Gwil nods happily, smiling back. “Yeah,” Ben says, “it sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> • this wasn't what I'd planned on writing next but it just sort of struck me yesterday (for obvious reasons, happy birthday Gwil).  
> • it's also a bit on the fluffier/cheesier end of what I usually write - they're all so happy! Gwil's such a charmer.  
> • but it was also nice to write something and not cry my eyes out during it.  
> • I know it's not as big and flashy as Rami and Joe's anniversary, but I think Ben and Gwil are a bit of a different couple.  
> • I feel pretty good about this! plus the word count helped me win NaNoWriMo, for the first time ever, so happy bonus.  
> • I hope you liked it! 💕💕thank you for taking the time to read it. I appreciate every kind word someone sends me.


End file.
